Lovely Complications
by WonderRin
Summary: The murders are done, and Black Shadow no longer exists. But, with everyone's weddings coming up, will it only get more complex? Especially with new relationships, hardships, and a certain someone out to haunt a certain couple again? [Sequel to Criminal Love. Going to be on a short break! Wait for me!]
1. Invitation

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Hello. If you're here, then that means that you're ready to read the sequel to Criminal Love. This story is called Lovely Complications, so please enjoy~!

Summary: The murders are done, and Black Shadow no longer exists. But with everyone getting married, will there be anymore complications? Especially since there are births, losing loved ones, and a certain someone coming up to haunt a certain couple again?

Disclaimer: Not you again…

* * *

Rin's POV

**Time Skip: 1 Year Later**

_Welcome to Kaiko Shion & Mikuo Hatsune's Wedding!_

_Date: August 18_

_Place: Near the Samegawa River_

_Please Bring Lots of Love and Support for the Happy Couple!_

I smile to myself. I can't believe Mikuo and Kaiko are getting married already! Even though it's been...a year….

Anyway!

I put the letter back into it's blue envelope. It has teal colored hand writing on it, which is definitely pretty. It's the beginning of August now, and I've got the letter a few days ago. I just like reading it, okay?

I placed the envelope back on the table and laid back into the couch. That's until I heard a voice whisper in my ear: "You read it again, huh?"

I squeal, standing up with a warm face. Len Kagamine, the man of my dreams, was right there. "W-why are you here?!"

Len smirked, walking over to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I growl at him. "I live here, remember?" he reminded. Yeah, yeah, Len and I aren't married, but we live with each other. Honestly, it was really hard to give my mother that news, let alone Rinto.

_I bit my lip and sat at the couch with Mom next to me. "I-I have news to share," I begin. Rinto nods._

_"Yes?"_

_I take in a breath. "This is going to be hard, but...will you two not be mad at me for this?" Mom narrowed her eyes at me._

_"Why would we be mad?" Rinto asks._

_"I'm going to be living with Len!"_

I try not to think about the rest because...well...you know...who would?

Len leaned in, but I turned my head, still mad that he startled me. I hear Len chuckle, and I huff. "Tsundere mode again, right?" I shivered from his breath against my ear. I stomped my foot like a kid getting denied candy.

"I'm not a Tsundere!" I deny.

"Right, right." I feel Len's long and warm fingers touch my chin, turning my head slowly so my eyes can come in contact with his. He smiles at me crookedly which makes my heart beat fasten. He looks over and picks up the invitation to the wedding. "It's still so ironic to me that the Prick and Kaiko are getting married, doesn't it?"

I laugh. Len has never let go of that name for Mikuo, has he? "Yep. We all have grown up so fast." Len nods.

"It seemed like yesterday that me and you just met," he added. I blush a bit. I remember that too. But, why would I blush? He wanted to freaking kill me!

"Yeah…"

Len leans in closer, close enough that I can feel his nose against my cheek. I gulp, trying to act unfazed. "What's wrong? You look a bit warm," he coos. I shiver again. Gosh, why does he always have to do this?

I scoot away and reach for the letter again. I clear my throat from its dryness and start to read. "Welcome to Kaiko Shion and Mikuo Hatune's-"

"Ah, you're scared now?" Len asks, taking my hand, making me drop the letter. His fingers find mine and he whispers in my ear, "No need to be scared, my dear."

I swallow, and somehow, I find myself on a bed. Wow, this escalated quickly. Len's hands travel down to my shirt, slowly lifting it up. Um. I think you can guess what will happen next, right?

* * *

Mikuo's POV

"I can't believe you guys are getting married! And I thought you'd go with Kagami," Miku said, smiling brightly. I frown.

"Thank you very much," I say sarcastically. I stand up, walking away from my sister.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" she calls, running after me.

"I'm going to hang out with Kaiko. I can't do that?" I question, opening the door. Suddenly, she grabs my hand, her bright smile still on her face. I give her a confused look. "Uh…"

"You promised you'd go to a movie with me!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"When?" I inquire. Personally, I never said I wanted to go to a movie with Miku. Why would I in the first place?

Miku huffs and crosses her arms. "Last night."

I roll my eyes. "Apparently, you're deaf because I said I'll never go to the movies with you!" I shout. Miku glares at me and turns, storming up the stairs. Yeah. She's pissed.

* * *

Lenka's POV

I sat on the toilet, staring at it. Staring at the object that will change my life forever. I swallow the lump down and hope that I'm not what I'm thinking right now. I look over to wait, not wanting to stare at the pregnancy test any longer.

Then, it beeped.

I slowly turn my head back to the item. O...oh...okay. I'm pregnant on this one. I grab another and do the same thing. A few minutes pass. I'm not pregnant. Another. I'm pregnant. Another, I'm not pregnant. I have two more left.

What will happen if I'm pregnant? What will Rinto think? What will my manager think? Worse...what will Len think?

Oh! This is bad! Very, VERY bad! I can't stand it! Why am I such an idiot?!

I take another test. I'm...I'm pregnant on that one. I take the last one and….

* * *

A/N: Heh-heh-heh! Cliffhanger on the first chapter. Isn't that just a "Really?" moment. I'm sorry for it too!

I wanted to make this chapter kinda fun and not a lot going on. (Except the Lenka part), so expect LOTS of drama in these chapters. Have you read the summary? Yeah. Stuff is about to go down! (Laugh)

So, like usual, if you liked the chapter and want me to continue, leave a review down below and I'll see you next time~!


	2. Rehearsal

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Love to see all my fans together again. And guess what? For an early birthday present, I went out of town last night to visit my family. 8 hours stuck in a car is fun, right?

Disclaimer: Please don't bug me so much, okay?

_**Age Reminder:**_

**Everyone is 19 except Rinto and Lenka who are 18. **

* * *

**Last Time On Lovely Complications:**

I slowly turn my head back to the item. O...oh...okay. I'm pregnant on this one. I grab another and do the same thing. A few minutes pass. I'm not pregnant. Another. I'm pregnant. Another, I'm not pregnant. I have two more left.

What will happen if I'm pregnant? What will Rinto think? What will my manager think? Worse...what will Len think?

Oh! This is bad! Very, VERY bad! I can't stand it! Why am I such an idiot?!

I take another test. I'm...I'm pregnant on that one. I take the last one and….

* * *

Lenka's POV

My eyes are wide in shock. I'm...I'm pregnant.

What happens if Len finds out?! Will he kill Rinto?! I bet he would! Oh, my! B...but it was my fault for letting Rinto go through with it. Dang it! I'm such an IDIOT!

I drop my head and land it in my arms. What do I do?

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the bathroom door. "Lenka? You've been in there for a long time. Are you okay?" That's Rinto. I quickly hide the pregnancy tests and flush the toilet, acting like I actually went. You see, I have skillz!

"H-hold on, Rinto," I stammer. I quickly stand up to walk to the door, opening it. Rinto stands there, a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay, Lenka? You look kinda...pale."

"Oh! I'm fine!" I try to convince. I'm not the best convincer ya know! I gulp as he narrows me down. Did he buy it?

His face lighten ups with a grin. "Okay. I'm glad."

I sigh in relief. But...I still wonder how I'm going to keep at my secret.

* * *

Normal POV

A Week Before The Wedding

Kaiko sighed as she fitted in her wedding dress. The maid brushed through Kaiko's thin hair with a comb. It was a rehearsal for the wedding, but Kaiko felt nervous. She felt like if she messed this up, the whole wedding will be out of place. She didn't want that to happen. "What's wrong, Shion-san? You look tense," the maid pointed out

Kaiko blinked and trailed her eyes over to the maid next to her. Kaiko smiled assuringly. "Oh...I'm fine. Just a bit nervous...is all," she says, clearing her throat. The maid smiles with her.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. Don't worry- it's just a rehearsal."

Kaiko nodded, and kept telling herself that. 'Just a rehearsal. Just a rehearsal. Just a rehearsal…'

Suddenly, a knock came on the door. "Come in!" the maid called, her name being Sachiko. The door slowly opened to reveal Akaito. He blinked his crimson eyes before sighing.

"Kaiko…," he whispered. Kaiko giggled in her hand with Sachiko laying the comb down on the dresser. "How you changed," Akaito continued. He smiled small. Kaiko walked up to her brother and hugged him, burying her face in his chest. "I don't like the fact you're getting married, Kaiko."

Kaiko shook her head. "I'll be okay," she assured, or tried to. Akaito held her tighter. Sachiko grinned at the scene in front of herself. 'Ah...sibling love.'

Kaiko nodded, smiling lightly at Akaito. "I hope to see you at the wedding next week," she hoped. He scowled at her.

"I'll try my best to worm my way out of bed." She laughed a bit and walked out the room with Akaito behind her.

* * *

Rin's House

Rin got a call on her phone. She picked it up to see that her old friend, Gumi, was calling her. She raised her eyebrows before answering it: "Hello?"

"Rinny~! Long time, no see, eh?!" Gumi greeted, smiling brightly.

Rin grinned. "Hey! I agree with you. Why did you call me?"

"Well, Kaiko-chan is having her wedding next week. So, why don't we go shopping? Buy me some stuff, buy you some stuff, and Kaiko-chan. But, most importantly, ME!" Rin rolled her eyes at her best friend. Of course Gumi will be like this.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at…"

"Crypton Mall!" Gumi finished off. Rin nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Rin agreed. Gumi squealed on the other end.

"Of course! See ya~!"

Rin hung up and threw on a coat. That's when Len saw her and he raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Rin."

"Yes?" she asked, grabbing her bunny ears to put in her hair, as usual.

"Where are you going without me?" Len wondered, standing up from the couch. Rin frowned at him, watching him walk up to her.

"You know we don't have to do EVERYTHING together, right?" she reminded. Len took her hand, smoothing it with his thumb.

"Yeah, I know. But, is there a rule saying we can't?" Before Rin could answer him, he cut her off. "I guess not." Rin's lips formed a line.

"You get so annoying sometimes, you know?"

"I know. But, you still love me for it, right?"

"Maybe," Rin teased, opening the door.

It was now Len's turn to frown at her. "How hurtful, Rinny-kins."

"I told you never CALL ME THAT!"

"I can't help it!"

"Go to someone who will help you then! You're freaking me out!"

"Good. Maybe, you'll stay here so I can freak you out more."

Rin sweat-dropped.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll end here. Short and useless chapter, I know. I'm just warming everything up before it becomes downright jaw dropping. And Lenka is pregnant! With Rinto's baby, at least. *Sigh* so much drama already. Well, read and review for the next chapter~!

I also want to do previews of the next chapters. So here's a preview of chapter 3~!

**Preview:**

"Yeah. What? IA hates you too?"

"N-no...we just aren't friends anymore. It'll be kinda awkward seeing her again."


	3. Shopping

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Hm...what should I say? Well, we're on chapter 3, so uh...enjoy?

Disclaimer: Why do I still put this down?

* * *

IA's POV

It's been a year since I've last saw Rin. But...I can't depend my life on her. If she doesn't want to see me anymore, I can deal with that. I stare at my phone. I was waiting for it to buzz, but why? I wasn't expecting anyone to call me.

On the contrary, my phone did buzz. My head shot down to my phone, looking at the called ID, only to see that he was calling me. Leon.

Leon used to be my boyfriend, but that was back when I was eighteen, and I was kinda naive. I fell in love with him. It makes my mouth go sour whenever I remind myself of that. That orc was a bad time in my life. I was with Leon, Miku came in, and Rin…

I decide to answer it. Besides, it's not like we have anything to talk about. "Hello?" I answer.

I heard Leon breathe in. "Aria…" I widen my eyes. How does he know my real name?! "I...I want to see you again," he whispered. I stay silent. What…? He-he wants to see me again? How? I didn't even do anything.

I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "I know it's sudden," Leon continues. "However...I can't take not being able to see you, Aria."

"We're not together anymore!" I remark, tears rolling down my cheeks. No. He can't bring me in anymore. If he does...I may fall in love with him again. I can't go through that anymore.

"I know. But, that still doesn't stop me."

My mouth lets out a weak gasp. Suddenly, the door is being knocked on. I sniffle, wiping my tears that fell down. I walk slowly up to the door of my house, placing my hand on the door knob cautiously. I twist it only for the door to reveal him. My phone drops out my hand, it falling with a loud crack.

Leon smiles at me before his lips are on mine. This isn't right. But, why can't I stop? It makes me feel empty inside- like everytime I feel lonely, he has to be there. Am I never complete? Do I even deserve to have Leon?

He releases my lips, whispering, "Aria...I missed you so much. Please, let's get together again."

My heart feels like it'll explode. Did he just say the words that I thought he said? He wants to get together again? Impossible! "You're lying," I mumble.

Leon shakes his head, taking my hands. "No. I'm not. When I say we should become a couple, I mean it. Who do you think I am?"

I sigh, looking down. "As long as you stop calling me Aria and call me IA."

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Rei's POV

"Rinny~!" Gumi called, waving towards Rin so we can start shopping. Yeah, yeah, I know! But, Gumi dragged me here! I still feel the chills from her glare.

I shiver until Rin's voice sounded. "Wow. You came Rei? And you're always talking about your pride being ruined." I narrow my eyes at her. Gumi's arm becomes wrapped around mine, making my face warm up. It's been about a year and a half since Gumi and I have been together. I couldn't be happier!

"He wanted to come!" Gumi lied, having a wide grin on her face. Rin laughed aloud and I glared at them both.

"Hey!" I shout. "I did-"

"Shh, Rei. It'll be okay. We all have a fetish. And yours is liking to shop with girls!" the green haired demon interrupted. I bet my face is as red as an apple! DANG IT, GUMI!

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Rin laughs. I growl.

"Let's just go!"

"Okay, Rei-chan~!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

After that torture, we all decide to stop at an ice cream parlor near the mall. Gosh, that was the WORST experience in my life! They made me wear a DRESS! A DRESS! Ugh. Now my pride AND dignity is definitely ruined!

Though, I can't say that I didn't have fun. I enjoyed it here and there. I haven't seen Rin in a year! It was nice getting to see how she changed- SHE CHANGED NONE! She still has those bunny ears, she still likes to humiliate people, and she STILL likes oranges! Sigh. What type of friends do I even HAVE?!

"Can I have the carrot cake flavored ice cream, please?" Gumi orders.

"What are you getting, Rei-chan?" Rin teases, trying to hide her smirk, but failing horribly.

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Yes!"

I groan. "You haven't changed at ALL!"

"Thank you!"

"Seriously?"

Rin laughed a bit and I roll my eyes. Gumi sure does have a crazy friend, huh? "Anyway, I'm probably going to get a regular vanilla ice cream cone. You?" I say.

Rin shrugs. "Eh. I dunno yet. Ohh~! They have an orange popsicle! I'll get that!" I shake my head. Yep. I don't think she'll ever grow up.

Soon, we sat at a table. Gumi and Rin sat next to each other, and on the other side, I sat all alone!

"Mmm~! This is really good~," Gumi moaned out. I try not to blush as she moans from her ice cream. What? I'm a guy! I can think of those things! I think I failed because I hear Rin snicker. "Oh, yeah. Hey, Rin. Rei and I are having a party at Rei's place, and we're going to invite everybody. Even Gami-chan."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who's Gami-chan?"

Rin answered, "She's Gumi's cousin. Gami-chan spent the night at Gumi's place with me and a few friends."

"I can't believe you still remembered Gami-chan," Gumi pointed out, looking impressed at Rin. Hm. Knowing Rin Kagami, I would be impressed, too.

"How could I forget her? Gami-chan was like a sister to me."

Gumi gasped, "And I'm not?! How mean!" She starts to cry. Rin rolls her eyes. Does this happen all the time…?

"So, are you going to the party, Rin?" I wonder.

"Yeah. And, I'll bring Len too."

Gumi cheers, "Sweet carrots! I finally get to see that boyfriend of yours that you always talk about." Rin's face turns a faint pink. Boyfriend? Okay, I really need to do my research now!

"Boyfriend?" I ask, licking at my ice cream. Gumi nods.

"Yep. Rinny here has a boyfriend and they've been going out for a year and a half. Isn't that right?" my girlfriend teases. Rin sighed, nodding. Never thought Rin would go down that easy- or maybe it's just romance that gets her. I'll never get Rin.

Rin opened her mouth to speak. "So...who are you inviting to the party?"

"Well, for me," I start, "it'll be Mikuo, Piko, Leon, Gakupo, Luki, and Meito." Rin furrows her eyebrows.

"You're friends with Luki and Meito?" she asked, dumbfounded. I shrug.

"They're not CLOSE friends, but they're friends. Nonetheless," I reply. Rin makes her lips into a thin line.

"Okay...now you, Gumi?"

"Aoki, SeeU, Rui, you, Teto, Miku-"

"Wait, wait! Miku is going to the party?!" Rin shouted. Gumi nodded. "Why?! You know Miku hates me!" Woah. Miku hated Rin back in highschool? How come I did not know that? Hm. New news everyday.

"Miku's changed," she assured. Rin took in a breath.

"Continue then."

Gumi blinked, a look of concern in her eyes. Is inviting Miku a bad idea? I decide not to ask that. I just keep licking at my ice cream. "I also invited Luka, Meiko, IA-"

"IA?" Rin asked. The green haired carrot lover nodded.

"Yeah. What? IA hates you too?"

"N-no...we just aren't friends anymore. It'll be kinda awkward seeing her again," Rin admitted. No one tells me ANYTHING! I didn't even KNOW about IA and Rin! Well...to make it fair, Gumi didn't know either, so this must be new.

Gumi places a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Aw~! Isn't my girlfriend so reassuring~? "Maybe it'll be better if you see her and talk to her again, okay?"

Rin kept silent. "Okay."

"Anyway~who else did I invite, Rei-chan?" Gumi asks. I sigh. I swear...that nickname…

"I think that's it," I say. Gumi nods, a bright grin on her face.

"Cool. The party will be after Kaiko-chan and Mikuo's wedding, is that okay?" Gumi asked Rin.

She smiled. "Of course! I can't wait!"

"YAY!" we cheered.

* * *

A/N: Let us stop there. Well, what do you think of Leon and IA? I personally did not know why I did that, but that's a good start of drama for the vocaloids, don't you think? Sooo…you should already know that the next chapter will be Kaiko and Mikuo's wedding, then, the party! I'll try to make it a long chapter, it all depends, doesn't it? Hm. Well...see you later and read and review~!

**Preview:**

"Mikuo?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if...my brother can come over to meet you. Kaito and Akaito-kun only met you. Not Taito."


	4. Wedding

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Okay! Enjoy chapter 4 because soon, there'll be a LOT of drama in future chapters. I already have it planned out~!

Disclaimer: ….

* * *

Mikuo's POV

A Day Before The Wedding

I can't believe it. Kaiko and I are getting married tomorrow. Her and I. Is...is this a dream or what? I want to just wake up from it, but it's impossible. Because it's reality.

I look out the window in me Kaiko's house. Yes, we decided to live with each other. Anyway, it looks as if the sun was setting. I can't believe the end of the day will come already! It feels like I ate breakfast thirty minutes ago!

That's when I heard a knock on the door. My eyes trailed over to it, announcing, "Come in." The door opened to reveal Kaiko, her holding two mugs in her hands. I smiled, reaching out to take a mug. "You didn't have to do this, Kaiko."

Kaiko smiled brightly. "I know," she answered, settling herself next to me. "But...it's just tea." She blowed at the top of it. I laugh lightly.

"Yeah." I sipped a little.

"Mikuo?"

"Yes?" I reply, swallowing the refreshing tea.

"I was wondering if...my brother can come over to meet you. Only Kaito and Akaito-kun met you. Not Taito." Kaiko's face flushed. I blink. Sigh. She gets embarrassed so quickly.

"Of course. When is he coming over?" I answer. Kaiko sipped at her tea.

"Now."

"Huh?!" Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Oh, my gosh! "K-Kaiko! You could've at least told me earlier."

Kaiko's face became red. "I-I know. I just thought that...that you wouldn't agree."

"Kaiko!" I scream. This is so sudden!

Another loud knock came on the door and I started to shiver. Kaiko stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal her brother who has purple hair and dark clothes. I laugh sheepishly. This must be Taito, right? I shiver again. He looks...intimidating! I'm scared…

Kaiko smiled, hugging Taito who hugged back. I hid behind my bed. I certainly don't want to see him, and I KNOW he doesn't want to see me either! "It's...it's nice to see you again, Taito-kun," Kaiko greets quietly.

"Hn," Taito agrees. "Now...where's the fiancee?" he growls out. Kaiko giggled in her hand. Oh! I see how it is! Will she laugh her ass off if I was being murdered by this guy?!...Ugh. I shouldn't think that way. She is my fiancee. And, I love her too much to be upset with her.

"Mikuo?" Kaiko called. I gulp, prayed a little and walked over to the two. I bowed. I could hear Taito growl at me now. Aiee!

"H-hello...I'm Mikuo Hatsune, your sister's soon-to-be husband," I introduce. I can hear the man in front of me scoff. Huh?

"That's it, Kaiko? I suspected him to be something else. What a waste."

I felt my stomach flip. What the…?! "What's that supposed to mean?!" I ask, standing up straight to face this guy. Kaiko laughs sheepishly, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Mikuo…," she scolded. Taito glares at me.

"If you keep talking, I'll find a way to cut off this wedding of yours," he snaps. I sigh to try to AT LEAST make myself calm. I nod in defeat.

"It was nice meeting you too," I breathe out, walking away. I don't think that Taito and I are going to get along anytime soon. I walked into my bedroom, closing the door. From the outside, I could hear Kaiko and Taito talk.

"Taito-kun," she started, "apologize to Mikuo."

Taito grunted. "Why should I apologize because he has an attitude?" I felt myself scowl. Kaiko sighs.

"You never get it…"

I hear Taito gasp before saying, "I'm going. I hope you and that have a nice wedding."

"You're not going to the wedding?" Kaiko asked, worried.

"No. Not after that circumstance. I have no reason to," he shot back. I hear Kaiko sniffle. Oh, no. Is she about to cry?

"But...I'm your sister."

"I don't care!" Taito exclaimed. I widen my eyes as I hear Kaiko sob. That...that bastard! "You always think that everything is okay when it's NOT! You make me sick to my stomach."

"Tai-Taito," Kaiko sobbed out. I ran out the bedroom to see Kaiko obviously crying and Taito glaring at her sobbing body. I quickly embrace her, not caring if she cried in my shirt.

"How dare you," I hiss. "How dare you make your own sister cry! What type of brother are you?!"

Taito just kept silent and walked out the house, slamming the door closed. I groaned and turned my attention back to Kaiko. "Are you okay?" I asked meekly.

Kaiko kept at her sobbing. My face became soft. I decided to pick her up bridal style, her head still well rested on my chest. I went to the bedroom, gently placing her on the bed. I hovered over her, placing chaste kisses along her forehead to her neck.

I'm actually glad that Taito won't go to our wedding tomorrow!

* * *

Rin's POV

Wedding Day

I smile at Kaiko, assuring her that this wedding is going to be okay. Gumi and Miku was with me, and I'm still kinda scared at what Miku is trying to plan at this wedding. Hey! You'll be scared too, okay?!

Kaiko was already fitted in her beautiful wedding dress. It was a sapphire color and it was strapless. Like most wedding dresses, she had a veil, and it was a cloud white, matching perfectly with her dress. I could only smile wider. "You look gorgeous, Kaiko-chan," Miku giggled out. I shiver.

Gumi joins in with the teal haired witch, saying, "I agree with Miku-chan."

Gumi...why did you add the honorific? You never add the honorific to my name. Am I losing my best friend? I look over to see the two giggling with each other. My heart aches. Why can't I unsee this? "Y-yes...you look beautiful, Kaiko," I add.

Gumi and Miku ignores me. Instead, they take Kaiko out the room, laughing all the while.

I can faintly hear them ask Kaiko: "You know...we should go out and shop. Just the three of us. Right, Kaiko-chan?" That was Miku, wasn't it?

"I agree," Kaiko says. I have a sour taste in my mouth when I hear the door slam shut. Great. Just fantastic. I know Miku STILL hates me, Gumi thinks that Miku is the best in the world, and now Kaiko is falling into Miku's darkness. I can't take this anymore. I just want to get out the wedding and never come back to Crypton. I wonder if they'll still ignore me after that.

UGH! What am I THINKING?! That's just depressing! No! Rin, think positive thoughts!

Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door. I look over at it to see that it reveals IA. "Kaiko-chan, are you in-" She cuts herself off when she sees me. We stare at each other for a bit until she stammers out, "O-oh! I'm-I'm sorry! Please…"

"Hey, IA?" I ask. She gulps, nodding.

"Y-yes?"

Why is she so nervous? Hm. "Do you think we could hang out sometime? I really want to get to know you better," I wonder.

IA's eyes widen. "Wh-what?"

"You know. Like best friends?" I smile at her, reaching out my hand. IA stares at it for a second until smiling with me, taking it.

"Yeah. Of course, Rin-chan!"

"Good."

Soon, Len and I walk down the aisle together, our arms interlocked with each other. I whisper, "I can't wait for the party."

"Really? I just can't wait to get you-"

I step on his toe. I hear him yelp silently and I smirk. "You were saying, dear?" I say.

"N-nothing, baby," Len mutters out, whimpering.

* * *

Len's POV

Ouch! Rin sure has some strong feet and legs! Gosh!

Anyway, I can't believe I was choose to be a groomsmen. The Prick and I aren't even connected like that! I guess deep, DEEP down, he cares for me enough to do this. I should maybe thank him later. MAYBE, I say!

Then, I see everyone stand up as they watch Kaiko walk in, having Kaito, (snicker) walk her down the aisle. I will never admit it to anyone, but, this actually makes me jealous. What happens if my future wedding won't be this happy?

Everyone is smiling their ass off, Kaiko and Mikuo look like their heads are going to pop, and there's that occasional guy who looks like he wants to murder someone.

Sigh. Weddings.

I hear one of the groomsmen sing, "Here comes the bride~! All dressed in...uh...blu-" Before he can finish, someone else elbows him to shut up.

"Shut the hell up, Rei! Have some respect!"

I look down the line of groomsmen. Ah. I remember. Piko is also a groomsmen. Too hilarious!

Finally, Kaiko arrives in front of Mikuo, and the wedding begins.

* * *

The wedding ended and it was now time for the party. I have no idea who ANYONE is, so I'm really lost here. Rin's next to me, eating some cake happily. Aw~! isn't she the cutest thing~? "Hey, Rin?" I ask.

"Yo?"

"Can I like...meet some people?"

"Oh! Of course!" She puts her plate down, shouting, which makes my face warm, "HEY! EVERYONE! LET'S ALL MEET LEN, MY BOYFRIEND!" Ugh. Is Rin always like this?

Everyone shrugs and we sit in a circle. Of course, I sit next to my Rinny, with Piko at my other side. "Who'll start?" Rin asked.

"I'll start~!" a green haired girl raises her hand. "I'm Gumi Megpoid, Rin's sister!"

Rin rolls her eyes. I guess Gumi is always like this…?

"I'm Rei Kagene, Gumi's boyfriend."

My head turns to a guy who looks kinda like me but with black hair and hazel eyes. I nod. I look over to see a little girl who looks like that Gumi girl, hiding behind Rei. "Gami-chan...introduce yourself," Gumi urged. Gami-chan shakes her head.

"Well. That's Gami-chan, my cousin," Gumi answers for the little girl. I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Gami-chan," I say. She blinks until her lips curl into a smile.

"I'm Rui Kagene, Rei's sister."

"I'm Luka Megurine, and that's Luki," a woman with pink hair says and points to another person with pink hair. He's a guy though. You have to remember that.

"Luka! I can do my own introductions!" Luka shrugged. Luki pointed to a guy with brown hair. "That's Meito Sakine."

"Dude!" A few people snicker.

"I'm Meiko, Meito's sister, and I love sa-" A hand covered Meiko's mouth. I look over to see that it was a teal haired girl's hand.

"Meiko! There's a little kid here!" she scolds, removing her hand away from Meiko's mouth.

"Oh. Forgot! Sorry! Heh-heh-heh!" Everyone sighed, except me who snickered silently. Can this get anymore hilarious?! Ahahahaha!

"I'm Miku Hatsune, Mikuo's sister," the teal haired girl, who planted her hand over Meiko's mouth, said. I narrow my eyes at her who blinks. She has a glint in her eyes that I don't like. "Is there a problem, Len-kun?"

I shake my head. "No. I apologize. Continue."

"I'm Leon," a guy with blonde hair says and smirks at me. I furrow my eyebrows at him. Uhm...I think I'll stay away from him.

"I'm Gakupo Kamui, and I love eggplants!"

"Everyone knows, Gakupo!" Luka shouts. Gakupo slumps down.

"Luka-chan…"

"Mikuo. You already know me, Kagamine!" the Prick exclaims.

"Yep. Aren't you happy?" Mikuo growls.

"I'm Aoki Lapis, a good friend to Rin~!" a girl with purple-blue hair sings. Hm. She looks strange, but in a good way, I suppose.

"I'm-I'm Miki. N-nice to meet you, Kagamine-san." Shy, aren't we?

"SeeU, Len!" I nod.

"Teto the Goddess! Only address me as that!" a girl with red hair shouts. What the…?

"Sorry for her. She needs help," SeeU apologizes.

"Hey!" Teto screams. Everyone laughs.

"I'm IA, but my real name is Aria. Only call me IA, though," a girl with pink-blonde hair addresses.

"I'm Rin Kagami~!" Rin giggles out. Aw~! Who can say no to that?

"And I'm Piko. You already know me, Len."

I snicker silently. "It was nice meeting you all."

Teto shouted, "Now, let's start this party!"

* * *

A/N: I'll stop here and the next chapter will be the party! Sorry for not letting the party be on here. It's just I wanted to save it for the next. Well, read and review for me~!

**Preview:**

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES OUT OF TRUTH OR DARE!"


	5. Truth or Dare!

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Another chapter has been updated, and this one is the party! What should I say? Ah, just enjoy the chapter, will ya?! Oh, yeah. There may be a few mature scenes in this chapter, so beware if you have a sensitive heart like me...

Disclaimer: I swear….

* * *

Normal POV

"LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Teto shouted.

Rei exclaimed, "Shut the front door, Teto! No one wants to-"

"I'm in~!" Gumi sang. Rei quickly turned to her.

"Gumi...nothing good ever comes out of truth or dare!"

"Who cares?" Mikuo said, slapping his friend's back. Rei glared at him.

"I'm totally in," Miku agrees.

"ME TOO!" everyone shouted. Rei sweat-dropped.

"You guys are insane."

Soon, everyone settled down in the circle again. It was Rin, Len, Luki, Miku, Luka, Meiko, Meito, Aoki, Teto, SeeU, IA, Miki, Mikuo, Kaiko, Leon, Gakupo, Piko, Rei, Gumi, Rui, Gami, and back to Rin. Gami giggled, "I remember doing this with Gumi-nii-san. It was funny because-"

"Oh! Gami-chan, no need to say those things," Rin laughed out, covering her mouth. Gami silenced herself while everyone laughed.

"Anyway...who'll go first?" Miku asked, smiling. Teto raised her hand and everyone groaned.

"Not YOU first!" SeeU complained.

"Yeah! Let someone else go!" Aoki added. Teto huffed.

"You guys are NO FUN!"

"I'll go first, if you must," Leon offered, raising his hand. Everybody was baffled at seeing Leon offer first.

"Really?" Luki wanted to clarify. Leon nodded and his eyes immediately landed on IA who blushed.

"IA...truth or dare?"

IA stammered, "Uh...um...truth…?" SeeU, who sat next to her, nudged her in her side.

"Ah, come on, IA! Have some fun and choose dare." IA gulped. Len narrowed his eyes. 'Does IA and Leon have a thing with each other? Not like I care or anything!'

"O...oh...okay. Dare," she said. Leon smirked wide. IA shuddered.

"Kiss me."

"Oh~!" Gumi sang, laughing aloud. "Isn't that something~?" Miku giggled, nodding.

"Mmhm~!" she agreed. The two giggled together. Rin looked away to not see that. If she did, her heart might shatter. She really didn't want to lose Gumi. But what could Rin do? Miku was too strong compared to her. Rin will just have to suffer until reality slaps Gumi's face.

"O...kay," IA agreed slowly. They are dating after all. She leaned in until Leon captured her lips, kissing her not-so-gently.

"OH~! HOT SEXY LOVE~!" The boys turned their heads, groaning.

"Ew."

"Gross."

"Dude, get a room! Geez."

"Are you guys going to do the nasty in here?! Blah!"

IA leaned back quickly, covering her red face with her hair. 'That was so embarrassing! I hate Leon!' Rin giggled, smiling at IA.

"Did you have fun there, IA?" Rin teased.

"Shut up, Rin!" IA shouted, hiding her face with her hands. Rin laughed some more.

"IA, it's your turn," Miki reminded. IA looked up and nodded. She scanned the room until her eyes landed on Miku. An idea came into her head.

"Miku-chan," she said, trying to sound as innocent as she can, "truth or dare?"

Miku blinked. Gumi urged, "Come on, Miku! Choose dare! Have some fun. I know IA did." Gumi wiggled her eyebrows at IA who turned her head. Miku gulped. Rin raised her eyebrows, wondering what IA was planning.

"D-dare," she stammered, smiling back at IA. The said girl laughed a bit.

She craned her head to Rei. "Hey...Rei?"

"Yes?" he answered.

"Don't you have a pool in your house?"

Rei blinked, tilting his head. "Yeah...why?"

IA felt herself smirk. "It's outside, right?"

Rui replied, "Yes, of course. What are you planning?" Everyone was completely clueless.

"IA…?"

"Miku, I dare you to jump into the pool with only your underwear on," IA said. Miku widened her eyes as the boys whistled.

"I'd LOVE to see Miku-chan like that!"

"Me too! That was a dream of mine."

"I'll be there first!"

"Shut up you nasty perverts!" Miku shouted, her cheeks warming up. Mikuo glared at all the boys.

"Yeah, that's my sister you're talking about."

"Ah, lighten up, Mikuo. I know you want to see her too."

"EW! YOU'RE GROSS!"

IA urged, "Come on, Miku-chan. It's a dare- you have no choice in the long run." Miku growled at her. 'Is this what IA was plotting all along? That little...' The tealette grinned, trying to show her that she'll certainly do the dare.

"Of course I'd do the dare. Rui-chan...where's the pool?"

Soon, everyone was outside, watching Miku strip into her undergarments. A few guys had nosebleeds which made Mikuo glare at them harder. "You people are sick!"

Len turned his head over to Rin, smiling at her. Rin gasped and screamed, "EW! LEN! WHY IS YOUR NOSE BLEEDING?!" She slapped his cheek. "TRAITOR!"

Mikuo felt a vein pop out his head.

Miku stared at the water. She knew that the pool was going to be freezing, but it was dare, and she had no way out it, either. She heard Gumi say, "Take your time, Miku-chan. I'll be here when you get out." Kaiko nodded with the green haired carrot lover.

"M-me too. It wasn't fair that IA-chan let you do this," Kaiko agreed. Miku smiled at them warmly.

"Thank you. You guys are amazing."

Luki hollered, "Well, when are you going to hop in with that sexy body of yours?!" Luka slapped him across his face.

"Shut up!" she shouted.

Miku took in a breath and hopped in the pool. Everyone stayed quiet for a second, waiting for her body to come back up. A few moments later you could see bubbles float up until Miku came out, gasping for air. Everybody cheered except IA, Rin, and Len who smirked at her trembling body. "Th-that water is cold," Miku informed, feeling her body being covered with a blanket.

"Good job, Miku-chan!" Gumi said. Kaiko giggled, nodding.

Meito opened his mouth to say something until Mikuo cut in, "Don't you even dare, pervert!" Meito glared at him.

When everybody was seated in their circle again, Aoki exclaimed, "Miku, you're next!" The tealette nodded, her eyes already on Rin. Rin flinched. 'Uh-oh! She's out to get me.'

"Rinny, truth or dare?"

Rin could hear everybody chant, "Dare! Dare! Dare! Dare!"

"I'll choose truth," she said proudly. Len blinked, thinking, 'Isn't that bold of her?'

"Huh?" Miku questioned. Rin smirked.

"What? It's my life and I have the right to do what I want. So, I choose truth. Surprised?" Rin shot back. Miku felt her blood boil.

"Woah," Meito drolled. "I think I've fallen in love with Rin."

"Me too," Luki agreed.

"Me thr-" Rei got cut off when Gumi slapped the back of his head. Len glared at all three of them, which made them flinch.

"Fine…" Miku growled out. That's when she smirked, but hid it well with her innocent smiles. "Is it true that you slept with Mikuo?" The two gasped. Rin and Mikuo glanced at each other before they turned their attention to Miku.

"What the-! Is that true Rin?" Len asked, standing up. Rin and Mikuo stood up too.

"N-no. That's not-"

"Rin," Kaiko cut in, "how could you not tell me?" Rin's head shot to her.

"No, Kaiko! That's not-"

"Why were you two always out with each other, then?" Miku added.

"Damn, Rin. How insensitive," Rei said.

"Yeah. How could you?" SeeU added.

"Look, we didn't sleep with each other!" Mikuo shouted.

"No one believes you!" Len shot back. "Why did you do it?!" he hissed.

"I think you need to apologize, doesn't she?" Rui started.

"B-but we didn't do anything," Rin whispered. That's when she saw Miku snicker in the corner of her eye. 'She planned this. Why?'

"You have no heart for doing that to Kaiko-chan and Mikuo," Luka said.

"Yeah, I agree," Meiko said.

Gami was confused until Gumi swept her up in her arms. "I think we should go outside. I'll be back," Gumi informed, walking into the backyard.

"I'll come with you," Rei offered, running after her.

"What's going on, Gumi-nii-san?" Gami asked.

"Nothing that you should be concerned of." Before Gumi went out, she glared at Rin who gave her a hurt expression.

"Guys," Rin whispered. "Mikuo and I…"

IA stood up. "You people have a misunderstanding!" Everybody turned to her. "I'm positive that Rin and Mikuo would never do something like that."

Miku stood up also, pointing an accusing finger at her. "What do YOU know?! I'm for certain they did."

"Do you have proof?"

"No. And you don't either!"

"Miku…" Mikuo started. "Stop starting unnecessary drama between us. You know I would never do something like that."

"I-I-"

"I agree with Mikuo," Miki said. "They may be troublemakers, but they would never."

Miku glared at them. Kaiko raised her eyebrows. "Why would you lie about something like that Miku-chan?"

"That's kinda messed up, Miku!"

"What type of person are you?!"

"A sexy bitch, that's what she is!"

"You're not helping, Luki."

Miku sighed, dropping down on the floor again. "I'm sorry, Rin, Mikuo. I didn't mean it."

Rin smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder which made her tense up. "It's okay."

Len narrowed his eyes. 'I don't like that Hatsune. Well, I don't like either Hatsune's, but I don't like that Miku Hatsune. I need to have my eye on her for a while.'

Rei, Gumi, and Gami skipped in. "Is everything okay now?!" Some shrugged and some nodded.

"YOU SEE! I TOLD YOU NOTHING GOOD EVER COMES OUT OF TRUTH AND DARE!" Rei shouted, glaring at Teto. She crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay. I suppose you're right."

"Suppose?! I am!"

Everybody laughed.

Rin had to remind herself to thank IA later. But, she knew that Miku would be acting like this for a while.

* * *

A/N: Aw! Miku is such a...such a...such a-GAH! Despite my anger, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope it was fun and long enough for you guys and read and review~!

**Preview:**

"Ga-Gakupo...you...you kissed a boy before?"

A/N: Random, isn't it? XD


	6. Drinking Game

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm...what should I say? Let's see...well, thank you for the reviews, and enjoy this chapter~!

Disclaimer: Can't you go bug someone else, please?!

* * *

Normal POV

Gami went home with her father while the rest of them stayed. It was about eleven at night, and a few people wanted to stay the night. THIS IS REI'S PLACE! HE'S RICH. Sort of… But...he has a pool, a jacuzzi, a game room- it certainly is the life. Well, for him.

"Do you want to stay over with me?" Rin asks Len who shrugs, nodding.

"I'd love to spend time with my Rinny~"

"Ugh. You make me sick."

Rei shouts, "May I have everyone's attention?!"

"No." A few snickers.

"Shut up, Mikuo. Anyways, to celebrate Mikuo and Kaiko's wedding, we're going to play a game Rui and I made when we were little."

Piko sighed out, "It's not that drinking game, is it?"

Meiko's eyes lightened up. "Drinking game?! I'm in!"

Meito nodded, sitting next to his sister. "Me too~!"

Luka and Luki sweat-dropped. "Of course you two would be in."

Rei shook his head, continuing, "No, no. It requires a drink, not an actual glass of booze. Anyway...it's called 'One Secret, Another Shot.' And-"

Rin cut in, "Wait, wait, wait! This is a game you and Rui made up? Wow. You guys need some help…" Rei glares at the blonde.

"Anyway," he says through gritted teeth, "it's a game where someone spills something that they never did and whoever HAS done it, they take a drink. Does that seem easy enough?"

"Yeah."

"YEAH!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, let's get this in session. And Miku," Mikuo started, catching his sister's attention, "don't start stuff this time." Miku stuck her tongue out at him.

Then, everyone seated in their usual circle, ready to play the game. Especially Meiko and Meito. Everybody except the two had water, while they had sake, of course. "So, who'll go first?" Miku asked.

"NOT YOU TETO!" SeeU shouted when she saw Teto raise her hand. She huffed.

"Gosh...YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW TO HAVE FUN!"

"We do. Your type of fun involves trespassing, humiliation, and many other weird things," Aoki said, shuddering. Teto glared at them both.

"I'll go first," Piko said, raising his hand.

"Finally, a reasonable person this time!" IA sighed out, having Leon glare at her.

"I have never kissed a guy before." Everyone widened their eyes. "Not to be insensitive to sexuality or anything," he laughed out.

"YOU'RE STATING THE FREAKING OBVIOUS, PIKO!" Rei screamed. Rin looked around to see almost everyone take a drink except all the guys. The only guy who did take a drink was Gakupo. Everyone gasped.

"Ga-Gakupo...you...you kissed a boy before?" Luka sputtered.

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS A PEDO!" Luki exclaimed.

"EW! GET THE HELL AWAY!"

"Hey!" Gakupo said. "It was a dare."

"Suuuure it was," Luka smirked.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"It was!"

"Uh huh." Gakupo frowned.

"Anyway~!" Gumi sang, wanting to change the subject. "Who's next?"

"Me," Len said. Rin giggled. "I have never fallen in love twice." Rin felt her cheeks warm up. 'Is he serious?' Len smiled at Rin, whispering in her ear, "I'll only love you."

She pushed him back, her face completely red. "Stop it!" she whined.

Mikuo, Miku, Gumi, Leon, and Rui took a drink. "Aw~Lenny-KUN!" SeeU gushed. "So romantical!"

Len rolled his eyes. 'Girls nowadays.'

"I'll go now," Miku offered. Everyone groaned.

"DON'T START ANYTHING!"

"I WON'T! Geez. So...I have never drank a beer before."

Meiko, Meito, Len, Mikuo, Rei, Luki, and Piko took a drink. "Really, Piko?" Luka asked with everyone baffled with her.

"My personal life isn't that exciting, so no need putting your nose in it."

Len couldn't help but laugh. 'Such a weirdo.'

"Me~!" Gakupo sang.

"GOD, NO!"

"GET THAT PEDO OUTTA HERE!"

"EW!"

Gakupo crossed his arms. "You guys are so mean to me…"

"Yeah, get used to it, pedo."

* * *

It was nighttime, and everyone was fitted in some pajamas. Some had to borrow a pair of pajama pants or a shirt from either Rei or Rui. Now, they're all seated on the couch or on the floor, next to the fireplace. Suddenly, you could hear Teto chuckle darkly. "Uh-oh...Teto...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING?!" Gumi shouted, clinging to her boyfriend tightly.

"Scary stories anyone?"

"Didn't you tell scary stories the last sleepover we had?" Rin reminded, sweat-dropping.

"They're different, okay?!" Rin flinched.

"What happens if someone else has a scary story?" Luki urged. Luka sighed.

"Knowing you, you may just start talking about naked women."

"What? ME?! Noooo...no...I wouldn't do that!"

"Uh huh."

"Who else wants to share a scary story?" Aoki wondered. Everyone looked each other, hoping someone would tell a story.

Len sighed. "I'll tell a story, since no one else can handle it." He stood up and went in front of everyone. He cleared his throat. "Okay...there was once an old house. In that old house, there was an older man who sat in his chair everyday. He was always muttering, 'He's going to die. He's going to die. He's going to die.' That night, there was a knock on the old man's door. He answered it to find that there was that man.

The man said, 'Maybe we can do this again.'

The elder replied, 'Maybe you can die today.' Now, all you could hear from that old house is the groans and screams for someone's help. 'HELP ME! I'M DYING!' If only someone could've saved him...sadly...no one did."

Everyone was trembling. Everybody clung onto each other. "L-Len…," Rin whispered. Len sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"Where did that come from?"

"My imagination~"

"You're officially creepy, Kagamine," Mikuo commented, him and his wife embracing.

"Wow. I hope you all can sleep tonight. Or...we can go to that old house and sleep in there. For fun," Len said, smirking.

"LEN, STOP BEING CREEPY!"

"Yeah, man! That's-that's not cool!"

"What are you trying to do to us?!"

"I hope not give you nightmares…," the blonde teased.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

A/N: Sigh. Short chapter, wasn't it? Well, I can't help it! Anyway...read and review or that old man will go after you too...

**Preview:**

**To: Rin Kagami**

**From: Leon**

_You better tell me how to get to IA._


	7. Tears

Lovely Complications

* * *

A/N: Chapter 7? Really? Wow. I never expected to get this far. Anyway~this won't be such an important chapter. It'll just be a Leon and IA chapter, mostly. Mostly...

Disclaimer: You little piece of sh-

* * *

Rin's POV

The Next Day; Saturday

**To: Rin Kagami**

**From: Leon**

_You better tell me how to get to IA._

I blink my eyes. Um...where did that even come from? I don't even remember giving Leon my phone number! This is strange. I reach out and take a sip out of the tea that Len made. Len was currently at the store, buying some more groceries for the house. Smart boy.

Anyway, I text back:

**To: Leon**

**From: Rin Kagami**

_What? How did you even get this phone number? :/_

…

**To: Rin Kagami**

**From: Leon**

_That's not important! And you're IA's friend right? Well, tell me how to break the ice to get to the actual drink! OAO_

…

**To: Leon**

**From: Rin Kagami**

_I'm not her freaking mom! I don't know how to do that! Ask someone else! ;~;_

…

**To: Rin Kagami**

**From: Leon**

_I'll give you a whole supply of oranges._

…

**To: Leon**

**From: Rin Kagami**

_Okay! I'm in! :D_

Dammit! I always fall for that!

Sorry, IA. I hope you can forgive me. I'm such an awful best friend.

* * *

Len's POV

As I pay for the groceries, I look over to see the door open, revealing Piko. I smile, taking my change and walking over to him. "Hey, Piko. I never thought I'd see you here," I greet.

"I can't talk now," he says, picking up a container of cherries. I raise an eyebrow.

"Why not? And why are you getting cherries? Oh, no, Piko! Please don't be that sho-"

"Len! Shush," Piko scolds. "I told you I can't talk. I have to buy these quickly." He stands in front of the cashier, allowing him to ring it up.

"That'll be five-hundred yen, please." Piko fishes in his wallet, bringing out way too much. The cashier blinks. "Sir, this is-"

"Keep it!" Piko shouts and runs out the store. I raise my eyebrows, until I hear the cashier chuckle softly.

"That must be for a lady," he chuckles out.

I look taken aback. "What?" I ask, wanting him to repeat that. Uhm...when did Piko like someone- oh wait! Didn't he like that girl...who has soft red hair? What was her name?

"He must have someone he likes very much," the cashier repeats. "I mean...who wouldn't be in such a hurry to buy those cherries?"

I stay silent for a second. "Yeah...I suppose so."

I wonder what Piko is keeping from me.

* * *

Normal POV

"I'm home~" Len sang when he opened the door to the house. When he closed it and turned, he see that Rin is no where to be found. He placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen, taking out a banana from on of them. "What a surprise. Leaving without me knowing."

"So…" Rin began when she walked with Leon to IA's house. "If you LIED about the orange thing, I will-"

"I didn't lie! What?! You don't believe me?!"

"No."

"How hurtful. Besides, even if I was lying...I'll just give it away by smirking," he informed, the two turning a corner.

"Yeah. I KNOW YOU TOO WELL~"

"Whatever. Anyway...what does IA like in a guy?"

Rin put her finger to her chin. "Uh...she likes sensitive guys. Not you." Leon's eyes twitched. "She likes guys who won't cheat. Like you." Leon felt his lips purse together. "And she likes guys who don't smirk every five seconds!" Leon groaned. "Oh~what a coinkidink…she will NEVER like you. Can I have my free oranges now?"

"Why-"

"Hey! I HELPED YOU!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU INSULTED ME! There's a difference."

"Whatever," she sighed. "I JUST WANT MY FREE ORANGES!"

"I guess IA will be forever alone...because of YOU," Leon pointed out, turning his back to her. He sighed. "Ah...what a shame. You mind as well write on her forehead '#foreveralone'."

Rin growled. "Fine. I'll help you. You're such a baby!"

"Thank you," he said.

"Firstly…," she started, "try not to go out with the first girl you see on the street. Pay her lots of attention. IA likes attention. Don't tell her I said that though."

Leon nodded.

Later that day, Leon and IA sat on the couch together, eating popcorn. "Did you know that Rin says you like attention?"

* * *

Sunday; Lenka's POV

Morning sickness. This is bad. Really bad. I mean it was already bad! But this is...badder…

Anyway!

I sat in front of a toilet, clutching my stomach as I threw up. If Rinto sees me like this...what will happen? That's it! I'm going to a doctor! I take my purse from the cold floor and stand up, walking over to the door and opening only to see Rinto there.

"Rin-Rinto!" I gasp. "I thought you were out!"

"I was going to get out until I heard you. Are you okay?" he asked, his face full of concern. I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"I have to go somewhere. Can you excuse me?" I say with a smile that I forced. Rinto was in my way, and if I didn't go, what will happen if that morning sickness came back?

He narrowed his eyes. Great. This may take a while. "Where are you headed to?"

"Rinto, please," I begged. That's when I felt it come up. Oh, no. "Please, move. Please…" That's when I ran to the toilet again to vomit. I heard Rinto gasp and run up to me.

"Lenka! Are you…"

"I'll get an abortion! I know it'll be for the best! So, please!"

Rinto took my hands. "Lenka...what the hell are talking about?! Abortion?!"

"I'm pregnant!" His eyes widened. "So, I'll get an abortion. I know you wouldn't want this burden that I'm carrying in my stomach. Please…"

Rinto kept silent. I wish I knew what he was thinking. "No," he whispered. "What happens if I want the baby? I'll be a father…"

"But...but...what if-"

"Let's go through with it," he interrupted and I felt the hot tears coming along. No, Lenka. Don't cry right now. "We can be parents. We can get married. We can be a family. We can work together. Don't you want to?"

The tears rolled down my cheeks, no matter how much I fought them back. "I-I...do. I just thought that...you didn't want to." I then broke down and started crying. Rinto embraced me.

"Don't ever think that, Lenka."

I have never cried this much before.

But it wasn't because I was sad or anything.

I felt like I was the happiest person alive.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a kinda depressing chapter. Well, at the end anyway. But it got happier right? Get it? Get it? Ah, forget it! Huhuhu...

Sadly, I'm going to be on a short break because I'm getting serious Writer's Block. Wait for me, okay?

**Preview:**

**To: Rin Kagami**

**From: Rinto Kagami**

_Lenka is pregnant. Don't tell Len doe. Love ya~! ;)_


End file.
